Birth By Sleep
by LazyxPixiexGirl
Summary: Niki was just you're average girl but one day she was sucked into the world of Devil's Kettle...she has a purpose but what is it?  rated t will change to m later
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**This what you get when you drink too much caffine..I think I had like 3 dr peppers and watched Jennifer's Body like a 10 times and a huge Blood Plus fan so yea...plus I noticed that there aren't really enough stories involving the other characters from the movie so I'm like let me fix that. Anyway I was bored and so here it is **

**Ps I don't own the characters except Niki ^_^**

**-disappears into a cloud of smoke- **

* * *

I really don't know what to do or what to say, but it all started when I was in the park with my mom we were actually walking, as my mom continued

walking I stayed to back look at my reflection in the lake. I guess I just slipped or maybe something pulled me, I guess I was unconscious for a while

because when I came too I was in the woods. I looked down at my black shirt (which happened to be my favorite one by the way) and it looked like

someone went claw happy on it. I tried to stand up but was suddenly knocked back down with a massive headache that made my vision spin, a few

minutes later I slowly got back up and tried walking to find my mom. After a few minutes of walking I was in front of a unfamiliar looking Starbucks

Coffee shop. I guess I'm not in Culpeper anymore." I said as everything turned slow and my vision turned black and with that I collapsed onto the

ground. When I woke up I was in a hospital bed, I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and noticed two IV tubes in my arm, one read saline and the other

read A positive. I squinted my eyes staring at it, it was blood! Why did I need that? Feeling something sticking in my forehead, I used my right arm which

was surprisingly in a cast to feel my head...I have stitches. Something caught my eye, the room was pink and there was ballerina wallpaper all around the

wall, I was in the children's ward. I quickly climbed out of the bed and looked at my chart. Name: Unknown- Jane Doe, age: between 14-16. I tilted my head

to the side noticing something was off, first I didn't need my glasses or contacts to read the clipboard, my vision was perfect, then I heard footsteps and voices

it was loud and vivid. I quickly climbed back into the bed when a heard the footsteps and the voices coming closer. The nurse walked into the room smiling brightly,

she kinda reminded me of a barbie. "How are you doing today Sleeping Beauty?" She asked cheerfully as she checked my vitals. I just stared off into the distance as

tears ran down my face, I couldn't remember who I am or how I got here. "What's wrong?" She asked me with a worried look on her face. "I don't remember nothing

about myself." There was a knock on the door and two police officers walked in, one looked to be fresh out of the police academy and the other was clad in awards

and medals and his name tag read chief. Nurse Barbie walked over to the officers and whispered something to them, and thank God for my new freaky hearing

because I heard what they were whispering about. "She has a mild case of amnesia.." The nurse said in a serious tone. The chief looked at me then at my clothes

that were in a chair next to me. "When she arrived she had a cut on her forehead and her clothes were in shreds." The nurse said as her voice started to crack. "We

really don't know what to do, she can't stay here for long and she apparently don't have any parents." The nurse continued to whisper. The chief stood still for what

seemed like an eternity but was only a minute, he then smiled slightly and spoke. "I could take her into my home with my family, my daughter is about the same age

a her, I'm sure they'll get along great." I caught a glimpse of his name tag again and it read Chief Edwards. With that it was settled I was going to stay with this Chief Edwards

and his family, hey my arm isn't broken anymore! A few days later I was brought new clothes, the shirt was black and it had some group I never heard of called 'Low Shoulder',

and pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Before Chief Edwards got the paperwork with the hospital together he asked me what I waned my first name to be and I answered Niki, it was

the first thing that came to mind I had seen it before on some magazine. So I was Niki Edwards and my age was 16, I still have some of my memories but my name, age, family

I can't remember. "What is the name of this town?" I asked as Mr. Edwards pulled out of the hospital parking lot and started driving. "We're in Devil's Kettle." "Oh." I said keeping

quiet for the remainder of the twenty minute trip. We pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car and walked inside the house. The house wasn't a mansion but it was kinda

big, Mrs. Edwards was waiting on the front step smiling softly. "It's nice to meet you, Niki. I'm Keiko." She said a she introduced herself giving me a hug and pulling me into

the house to give me a grand tour, leaving Blake or Mr. Edwards to carry my luggage. The family dog which was a german sheppard sniffed my leg then whined and slowly

backed away, weird right? "And here's where you'll be staying." She opened the door and there was Low Shoulder posters everywhere, man obsessed much? I noticed a bunk

bed, two vanities and two closets filled with the same matching clothes. "Chastity picked out your clothes, I hope you like them." She said smiling. Then it hit me of course it

all make sence, I'm in Devil's Kettle which means I'm stuck in a movie. I wonder how that happened? If only I could just remember my memories like that, I guess I'll just

let this play out then.

* * *

**That was uber fun, so anyway Chastity's familiy's name remains a mystery in the movie so I just made one up, Edwards. I'll give anyone a cookie if they can guess what Niki is. -does a happy dance- well anyway I'm out. Those who r&r will get cookies. ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Me: writers block is truely troublesome, i mean seriously, oh some people wanted to know what happened to Nikki or what is she well this chapter will shed some **

**light on that...ugh my head hurts...to much caffeine -lays down- **

**Neji: -appears out of nowhere- HayaUchiha does not own nothing except Nikki**

* * *

"Dinner is in thirty minutes and welcome to the family." Mrs. Edwards said as she hugged me and left out

of the room. I walked over to the bed and climbed on the top bunk, laying down on the bed I stared at the

ceiling lost in thought. 'Why am I here, has Jennifer became a monster yet and if so how can I stop her?' I slowly closed my eyes not

hungry which was really weird because the last time I ate was like well I don't remember the last time I ate. How long have I've

been missing, I looked over to my right side and looked at the calendar it was Saturday and I looked over to my left and the time was

five minutes to seven. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes yet again but this time I didn't wake up, instead I went

to sleep completely not caring about dinner. There was nothing everything was white, I was sitting down trying to figure out where I am thats when

he appeared. "Hello Amethyst." He said in a calm and soft voice. Whoever he was he was really handsome, he was about six foot

tall, his hair was silky black and it came to his shoulders his skin was pale and his eyes were a beautiful ash color grey. He walked a little closer then took a seat

right beside me smiling softly. "Amethyst?" I asked tilting my head in confusion. He laughted a little as he patted me on my

head. "Your name is Amethyst, there is a reason why you are here." He said pausing to make sure I understand. "Why am I here and who are you?"

I said slighting blushing as I gazed into his eyes. "Well I'm going to get to that if you would let me do so. You are here to bring balance and to save innocent lives

from certain evils." He said pausing again. I stared at him wide eyed as I tried to comprehend what he meant. 'This dream is just getting weird and who is

this guy?' I thought. He chuckled a little as I started to stare out into space, he then pinched my cheek smiling as he did so. "You're just so adorable Amethyst." He said in

his calm voice waking me out of my stupor. "Huh?" Was all I could muster out, but he finally managed to answer my question. "My name is *Dimitri, I am your

grandfather." My mouth literally dropped in surprise at what he just said, either this guy is crazy or he likes to mess with people. "How can you be my grandfather?

You look twenty-five?" I screamed as my eyes grew as big as saucers. He chuckled again as he ruffled my hair, "well I don't know how to put this but..." He bit his lip hesitant

to tell me why, "well what is the reason?" I asked feeling my stomach do flips from nervousness. He opened his mouth revealing perfect ivory white teeth and

fangs...wait FANGS! "You come from a long line of vampires, my father, his father, his mother and so on were vampires. But you see love knows no race,

when I married your grandmother who was a human it changed the Novikov lineage forever. We Novikov respect humans but it is forbidden to wed them,

so because of this I was disowned and shunned by my own clan. So to protect my new family, we had change our name and move from Russia to England.

For ten years I lived a happy life with my wife and our two children in a little cottage in Suffolk, but while I was in the woods hunting someone set our house

ablaze, *Halina managed to get *Raya and *Neji out safely but she didn't make it out. I was devistated, I had lost the love of my life and was left to raise two children by

myself. For two years I fell into a deep depression, one day while I was sitting in the park I met a old man we talked briefly and something he said brought me back

to my senses." Dimitri chuckled a little as he wiped away a blood tear he had shed, completely into the story I didn't notice the tears. "He told me not to be

afraid to keep on living and I was about to open my mouth but before I could say thank you he was gone." "Oh how long ago did all this happen?" I asked

practially jumping up and down. He clicked his tongue and scratched his cheek sheepishly, "oh about two hundred years ago." "Whatever happened to Neji and Raya?"

"Well being that Neji and Raya are half vampire they age but very slowly, the last time I saw them Neji was going to Japan to find 'himself '." He said using air quotes.

"And Raya got married and started a family and this was back in the 50's, that was around the time your dad was born." He said smiling birghtly. "My dad?" He nodded his

head, "yep and being that Raya married a human as well, your father inherited all of the human genes made him fully human." "So what does this makes me?"

I asked raising on eyebrow. "Well your mother was a human as well which in turn made you a human, but when you got transported here your body went through

some kind of change that activated your vampire blood." He said putting his hand on his chin trying to sound smart. "Ok then,but how did my

clothes get torn up as well as my scratches." I asked. "Look." He sighed as he pointed to a monitor right behind us, a girl was on her knees screaming in pain,

she had long nails and small fangs to match, her pupils were red and glowing. "Is that me?" I asked pointing to the monitor, he nodded his head as we kept watching.

I continued to watch in horror at the person in front of me, was this really me or someone who looks like me...wait there's no denying it..it's me!

On the monitor I was clawing at my clothes and skin, like some dog that had a majorly bad case of some fleas on crack. As I was on the verge of tears, Dimitri

tapped me on the shoulders smiling softly at me to get my attention away from the monitor. "I'm a monster!" That was all I could think of as I

screamed out, tears running down my face not normal tears but blood. "It's going to be okay, you're not a monster." He whispered soothingly as he

pulled me into a tight hug, my reflexes took over and I instinctly hugged him back. "Every vampire goes through this when they go through their teen years,

it's like puberty for us. First when it starts, our body stops aging like a humans and starts aging slowly for every ten years that pass we age one year, but since your a half vampire or

damphyr like Neji or Raya its every five years. And the plus side is that whenever you get upset or angry you can use your powers and it beats using using pepper-spray anyday and

you can still eat regular food but you must drink blood frenquently or your body will get weak and will age rapidly." He stated using his words carefully trying not to upset her more

but to cheer her up. After five minutes of freaking out, they continued talking rather he continued talking about his life growing up while she listened nodding her head, hours passed

by quickly and before you knew it a alarm clock was beeping loudly. Was this one of those dreams people be talking about...the ones due to stress, or is this all really true?

* * *

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked groggily rubbing my eyes. Chasity sitting at her desk on her laptop staring at the screen, "its about 12 noon." She said not looking away from

her laptop monitor. "Did you know that Low Shoulder is coming to Devil's Kettle in two weeks at Melody Lane!" She screamed in excitment practically falling out of her chair.

My eyes widened after hearing this, it all starts in two weeks...what am I going to do and that crazy dream I just had can't help me oh man. Hiding my anguish I hopped off the

top bunk and walked over to where she was, and I looked at the computer monitor. "I never heard of Low Shoulder before, who are they and what do they sound like?" I asked

trying to sound completely dumb about this psycho boy-band maybe I can find out some information or something that will make my life and this mission much easier. Chasity

stared at me in confusion as if I had sprouted another head, her eyes widened she readjusted her glasses and she then opened her mouth and started spilling everthing she

humanly knew possible about the band. After two hours of non stop Low Shoulder, I got my clothes ready for the next day which happened to be Monday, which consisted of a pair

of black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a broken heart and the shoes were black and white converse and my accessories consisted of a lot of black rubber bracelets some with

charms. I am going to look so cute, I walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room to brush my teeth and I stared into the mirror. I touched my face as I stared into

the mirror, my skin was a light cappaccino color, my hair was black and it reached my shoulders which is weird because when I was in the hospital it was much shorter or at lease thats

what I thought. I squirted the toothpaste on the new toothbrush I was given, I opened my mouth and to my surprise there they were sticking out like macaroni without cheese...fangs

they were very little but it was noticable oh my gawd what am I going to do...school is tomorrow?

* * *

**Me: wow that was a lot of typing XD but seriously Nikki is a half breed vampire -likes using 3rd person pov- so anyway abut the vampire facts its based on stuff I read on the internet plus watching True Blood (Godric and Eric fan) and reading books as well as my lazy imaginnation...plus as i was writing this I was listening to My Chemical Romance's Famous Last Words anywho moving on. **

**Helina- is Russian for Light from the sun lol its cool i just realized this but MCR's Helena is pronounced the same way btw I love that song lol**

**Dimitri- well lets see, I randomly came up with a name which is again ironic because there is a Dimitri in the Vampire Academy Series...no relation -rolles eyes- Has anyone seen Rurouni Kenshin? well his personality is exactly like Kenshins btw Dimitri is Russian for Earth Child**

**Neji- well I just love that name, if i ever have a child i will name him that lol but seriously he is nothing like the character from the Naruto show...let me stop rambling before I forget what I'm going to say next **

**Raya- is Russian for Friend and she...-completely forgets what she was going to say-**

**Me: Vampire puberty rules! oh btw pwease r & r its the lil button right under this writing, reviews helps me write better as well as deal with vp...anywho bye -disappears- **


End file.
